Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to a universal implant for an implantable medical device.
Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to patients (sometimes referred to herein as recipients) over recent decades. Included among implantable medical devices are active implantable medical devices (AIMDs), which are medical devices having one or more implantable components that rely for their functioning upon a source of power other than the human body or gravity, such as an electrical energy source. AIMDs often include an implantable, hermetically sealed electronics module, and a device that interfaces with the patient, sometimes referred to herein as a patient interface. The patient interface may be a device that interfaces with a patient's tissue, sometimes referred to as a tissue interface. The tissue interface may, for example, diagnose, monitor, and/or treat a disease or injury, or to modify a patient's anatomy or to modify a physiological process of a patient.
For example, an AIMD tissue interface may include one or more conductive electrical contacts, referred to as electrode contacts, which deliver electrical stimulation signals to, or receive signals from, a patient's tissue. The electrode contacts are typically disposed in a biocompatible electrically non-conductive carrier, and are electrically connected to the electronics module. The electrodes and the non-conductive member are collectively referred to herein as an electrode assembly. As another example, an AIMD tissue interface may include a mechanical transducer that delivers stimulation to patient by vibrating tissue of the patient. As yet another example, the patient interface may include a transducer that indirectly interacts with a patient's tissue by, for example, providing acoustic signals to a patient.
The patient interface and electronics modules of AIMDs are generally manufactured together. As such, the electronics module of the AMID is generally manufactured for operation with a particular permanently connected patient interface.